


Winter Warmth

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle





	

Dean could feel the stares of a thousand invisible eyes staring at him. He had no idea who the eyes belonged to. Or if they were even there. Maybe he could feel the gaze of the heavenly host staring down at him, or maybe it was just an animal concealed in the trees. Regardless of who or what it was, it made the hunter feel very uncomfortable and on edge.

Dean Winchester was walking through a snow covered forest, treading lightly so as not to create too much noise. He wasn’t sure what he was hunting yet, probably a demon, but he treated it as if he were hunting a mouse. Swiftly, quietly, cautiously searching for the monster. There had been omens and other signs, mostly lightning storms around the area. A few unusual deaths and disappearances too. Sam had gone to talk to the friends and relatives of victims to find out about the usual demonic possession signs or anything else unusual. Black smoke, smells of sulphur, cold spots, flickering lights, the regular routine. So while Sam, who had won rock-paper-scissors, sat inside in the warmth, Dean was trekking through the wintery woods, where the last victim had gone missing. 

SNAP. Dean heard a twig break behind him, and instinctively, he whipped out his gun and prepared to fire. He was glad he hadn’t fired, as it was no monster. It was just Castiel. 

“Cas!” Dean said, running over to the angel and throwing his arms around him. “Ah, Cas, I missed you.” 

Castiel smiled, a phenomenon that it seemed only Dean could effortlessly cause. He hugged Dean tightly, sending warmth throughout the hunter’s body. He needed that.

“Don’t let go, Cas. It’s so damn cold,” Dean pleaded, half jokingly. It was cold, but he knew he could manage. 

Cas took his trenchcoat off and placed it over Dean’s shoulders, saying, “I don’t get cold.”

Dean considered giving it back to the angel, assuring him that he would be okay, but it was a heartwarming gesture, and he didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t appreciate Cas. The coat was lovely and warm, hugging his body perfectly. It smelt of Castiel, a scent that he adored waking up to, with the angel laying beside him.

“Was that you watching me earlier? Or do you think it was whatever I’m hunting?” Dean asked, raising his voice above the growing wind.

“It was me,” Cas admitted, his angelic voice not needing to be raised at all. It somehow found its way to Dean’s ears without being carried away on the wind. “I like watching you hunt. I wasn’t there for long though, i didn’t want to seem too creepy.”

Dean smiled, his cheeks beginning to hurt from the strain. He didn’t smile this warmly often. Only in the presence of his angel. He pulled Castiel in for another hug, his face buried in Cas’ neck. 

“Come on,” Cas prompted. “Let’s keep searching for that monster.”

The angel and the hunter continued to walk through the forest, hand in hand, as snow blew against them on the wind. The chill no longer bothered Dean. Castiel had warmed both his body, and his heart.


End file.
